Hinata heinous horror
by thebestoftherest
Summary: A challenge A TwiligtKingA5L, basically what if Hinata got the venom Symbiote, will she overcome the alien parasite or will it bring out her darkness of the secrets of the super sinister Symbiote that sacrifice for self-worth sickening satisfaction for screams from space. Picture from DANGERcomics.
1. Chapter 1

**Hinata heinous horror.**

* * *

 **Here the challenge by TwilightKingA5L here it is.**

 **A challenge to anyone who is a fan of Spider-Man and Naruto.**

 **I want you to make crossover story between Spider-Man/Naruto, featuring Hinata Hyuuga and Venom. You make your own twist in the story, but here's the idea:**

 _ **The story takes places before/after the Chunin Exams, Hinata Hyuuga is training very late, until she stops to see a shooting star, which contains the Venom Symbiote. Hinata makes a "wish" towards the star, wishing to be stronger and to be more confident with Naruto. The star lands somewhere near the Hyuuga Compound or outside the Village Walls, Hinata sneaks out to see the meteor. When Hinata sees the meteor, as the meteor is spilling a black ooze (the Venom Symbiote), Hinata checks out the ooze with a stick, the Symbiote starts attaching itself to Hinata, forming a female version of the Symbiote Spider-Man outfit, becoming She-Venom. During the 2 and a half year skip, Hinata gained a new attitude, thanks to the Symbiote. The symbiote was gaining strength through Hinata's anger, who tricked her into releasing her anger towards the people who hurt 'their Naruto-kun', which Hinata and the Symbiote became one being.**_

* * *

 **Author notes:**

 **I will try to used the Japanese honorifics, but I don't know them by heart and am using the famously accurate information source of Wikipedia so wish me luck.**

 **changing the mother name from Haha to Nana.**

 **I don't own Naruto he is owned by** **Masashi Kishimoto and Studio Pierrot.**

 **Summary: A challenge A TwiligtKingA5L, basically what if Hinata got the venom Symbiote, will she overcome the alien parasite or will it bring out her darkness of the secrets of the super sinister Symbiote that sacrifice for self-worth sickening satisfaction for screams from space.**

* * *

 **The Hyuga compound training grounds:**

Hinata was training in the forest. The pale eye girl recently decided she would go out of her way to improve since her defeat at her cousin Neji hands, she been training like crazy to improve herself. Mainly in her family style when she here, whenever she training in her family compound she couldn't use her better style but she manage to use her more flexible version with her team. The young Hyuga Kunochi got tired and decided to take a little nap, she sat down closing her eyes hoping to get a little rest. She did train like crazy, not Rock Lee level but more so than before and was just tire.

Unknown to the small girl she was being watch by an extremely evil extraterrestrial existence ending entity who expanded to or exterminate the Earth. The black goop started by getting the Hyuga heiress by going up her legs moving to her ankles, then to her knees follow by her waist. Once the goo reach there it move to her wrist quickly covering up her palms along with the fingers to the tips. Once her hands were cover up, the slime started to move up reaching her elbows and middle of her stomach around the same time. The goop rejoin together once it reach the short shoulders and climb to her neck stopping when she move her head to the side in her sleep but once she held still the slime cover her up. Once she was completely cover up by the black and white slim it start to seep into the pores of her skin to alter her body along with the mind.

Hinata found herself in a weird version of the hidden leaf village but the buildings looks more like the buildings of the Hyuga clan than the unique architecture the rest of the village had. Hinata looked up, in place of the Hokage monument was another monument one with Nana (Hinata mom), next to Hiashi, followed by Neji and last by not least to Hinata was Naruto head. "Hmm odd the weather is strange for this time of year." Hinata said since this is perfectly normal to her. She was happily walking by the 8 foot tall version of Akamaru being brush by a smaller version of Kiba brushing him, "Hey Kiba-san don't forget if you lose him you're going to disappear into the ether." She said, trying to be helpful to her feral teammate.

"Thanks for reminding me, I don't know what I would do without you." Kiba said.

"Yeah, she is amazing." Said the giant down, "Don't forget between my ears."

"I won't." Little Kiba said.

"Then why do you, Kiba-Kun?" Akamaru asked.

"What this Kun thing about." Kiba said,

"You two stay out of trouble you hear." Hinata said, they two agree before going back to arguing.

The next thing she saw was a shadow wearing a jacket and some sunglasses. "Hello Hinata-san, the weather is nice here." Shadow Shino said.

"Yeah, although it does seem darker than normal." Hinata told her comrade.

"Logically you should asked Kurenai-Sensei, she is smart and have more experience than anyone else." Shadow Shino told her friend.

"Thank you Shino-san you are so smart." Hinata said, she knew her team would be lost without him and their sensei. "Where might you think Kurenai-Sensei be?" She asked.

"Last I saw her she was waiting for you at the cinnamon buns store you like so much." Shadow Shino said.

"Thanks, I hope you get that bug you been looking to join your hive." She said, knowing how Shino love getting news bugs, she sometimes think he sounds happy when he finds a new one.

"Thank you." Hinata said, leaving her shadowing teammate. She happily walked by a chibi Ch _o_ ji laying down and happily eating from a bag potatoes chips ten times the size he was and a chibi Shikamaru using his friend belly as a pillow. She saw chibi Tenten and Chibi Rock Lee were training with a pouting version of Neji who keep saying training with non Hyuga was pointless and he only do that under the orders of his sensei for the glory of the Hyuga clan. She walked by Ino and Sakura chibi form were dress as cheerleaders spelling out Sasuke name on either side of a chibi Sasuke with a rain cloud above his head.

Hinata eventually found a taller version of her sensei was waiting for her. Kurenai smile, "How my favorite student doing?" She asked, "I over hear some news involving Naruto, you two can get marry now." She said.

Hinata was so happy, the heiress turn around to see Naruto in a ceremonial outfit wearing a blue outfit with some orange highlight ready to marry her, Hinata smile until a dark shadow suck him up and the rest of the world but no one bother to reaction. Everyone disappear and everything change for Hinata once it reach her.

Hinata found herself in her room in the compound, "How did I get here?" The heiress said confused.

"I brought you here my dear." A kind sound woman voice said.

Hinata eyes widen and she turn around at break neck speed, "Mommy is that you?"

* * *

 **To be continued…**


	2. Chapter 2: meet mother

**Hinata heinous horror 2.**

* * *

 **Author notes:**

 **I don't own Naruto he is owned by** **Masashi Kishimoto and Studio Pierrot.**

 ** **I'm calling the mom Haha since her name was never said in the show.** ****I'm replacing the name with Nana Hinata Japanese voice actress.**

* * *

 **'Hinata bedroom':**

Hinata found herself in her room in the compound, "How did I get here?" The heiress said confused.

"I brought you here my dear." A kind sound woman voice said.

Hinata eyes widen and she turn around at break neck speed, "Mommy is that you?"

"Yes it is my dear, now give your mommy a hug." Nana said moving her arms out, for her daughter to hug her.

The Hyuga Kunochi jumped into her mother embrace crying, "Mommy you are alive." Hinata said squeezing her mother, stopping once she felt the other Hyuga put her arm around her torso.

The Hyuga matriarch looked down at her daughter, "A mother always find a way to see her daughter." Nana said. She sat on her daughter bed, "So my dear how were you treated while I was gone."

"Ok-Kay." Hinata said, "I en-enjoy it the-there, Hanabi is nice but can be a bit nosey but I still love her."

Hinata mother smile at this, "And the rest of the family?" She asked wanting to find out about her mother.

Hinata put her hands together and started to tap her fingers together, "It is g-good, I am the Hy-yuga heiress." Hinata said, she carefully choose to deliberately leaving out info to her mother.

"I figure as much, so how is your father treating you? Do I need to remind him that I also have a pretty mean gentle fist, even if I never got to used it in combat." Nana said.

Hinata started to put her fingers together, "Th-they love me, they fi-fiind me to b-be an ex-xcellent heir-iress, I might eve-even be able to remo-moved the Kami forsaken Cag-ged Bird Seal." Hinata said while she was shy she really did with all her heart, and plan on one day becoming the Hyuga clan head with the main goal of destroying the seal. She rather deal with other villages enslave her clan, if they wanted her clan enslave they were have to do it themselves they wouldn't do it to themselves. "Maybe have one that would remove the pain aspect and could be apply to all members even the main house."

Nana looked down at her young daughter with a looked of pity clearly she did not master the act of lying, "Hinata-chan, I know that you are lying to me. Now be a good girl and tell your mommy what really happen." She said, being soothing and comforting with each and every one of her words to her daughter. Nana might not have know what happen completely but knew if her daughter would lie to her about it, it must have been awful truly awful.

She knew that the clan could be vile with that awful Bird Caged Seal but to cause pain for the daughter of the clan heir was so unthinkable to do. If they were hurting her daughter then there were be hell to pay. She looked into her daughter pale white eyes to her own dull lavender iris and pupils, "You know I can be trusted right dear?" Nana asked Hinata.

Part of Hinata wanted to stay quiet so that she would sit there happy and keep the lie going so that she could have a few minutes to enjoy herself, but knew that she should tell her a truth if she didn't she might leave her behind once again… no never again. "They hate me, every act of kindness I do make them want to throw me on the branch family with a caged bird seal." She said.

This cause anger in her eyes and for a breath flash the white of her eyes turn black and then back to her original white. This goes unnoticed by Hinata.

"What about your father surely he can get the clan to goes easy on you?" The Hyuga matriarch asked, she figure that the girl father that was going to help her out since Hiashi was the patriarch and could likely be able to help her daughter out.

Hinata gave a sigh at what her mother was saying, as she started to have her finger tap into her each other as she says, "He think I am weak and believe that I am nothing but a failure to the clan and village." She looked up to her mother.

This got Nana to be furious how could that man do that, don't he know, doesn't he care that he is ruining any chance of her getting stronger. Nana would have to go out of her way to fix that idiot mistakes. "Don't worry dear, momma is going to make it all better." She said hugging her daughter.

Hinata looked up at her mother, "You are not mad at me?" She asked, thinking that her mother would be mad at her and think of her as a failure as her father had said almost ahead of every single mission she ever been on.

"No I would never ever me mad at you, and know that you probably have more potential than anyone else in the clan you just need someone that is not a moron raising you." Nana said to her daughter, "If you let me help you, I can make you the best ninja the Hyuga ever made. Will you let me help you?"

Hinata eyes widen, "Yes yes I will." She said as the world went white.

 **To be continued…**

* * *

 **Review:**

 **TwilightKingA5L** **chapter 1 . 9h ago**

 **Man, thank you for accepting my challenge. You made an interesting start for the little crossover, can't wait for what you come up next on the next chapter.**

 **Glad you made it, I admit it is one of the fastest story I got started on in a long long time. I hope you enjoy what happen in this chapter.**

 **hydroshinobi** **chapter 1 . 9h ago**

 **Nice start so far. Can't wait to read more!**

 **I am glad you like it hopefully it gets to you soon.**

 **genesicgaogaigarvsgodgundam** **chapter 1 . 4h ago**

 **nice job**

 **Appreciated mr G.**


	3. Chapter 3: a friendly spar

**Hinata heinous horror 3.**

* * *

 **Author notes:**

 **I don't own Naruto he is owned by** **Masashi Kishimoto and Studio Pierrot.**

 **Venom is owned by Marvel.**

 **I'm calling the mom Haha since her name was never said in the show.**

 **Special note: I am not sure what story I should work on next a old one that need an update, focus on this one for a couple chapter, or start some new stories. If you want me to focus on this one I would like four reviews by month end.**

* * *

 **The training ground:**

Hinata woke up was it nothing more than a dream, "Weird." She looked at her watch she was asleep for around ten minutes, so a perfect nap length for the young heiress. She got up and did some stretches, noticing that something felt off about her body she felt stronger. She then thought that if it was not important if it was she would be able to explain it.

She went to a training set, using her new and improve fighting style that works with her flexibility and not weaken by it. I will prove to them and they will stop their barbaric practice even if she had to use force to make them see reason against that. Yeah she could do that, make them see the errors of their ways.

She then heard someone step on a stick, she turn around and saw Kiba and his dog Akamaru show up(1). Normally outsiders were not allow in the Hyuga training ground but since he was her teammate and part of an important clan so it was allowed. "Hello Hinata-Chan, how are you doing here my lovely heiress." He said trying to flirt with her, he really was a good kid but was a teenager which means that he was kind of stupid at times but he had a heart of gold.

"Hello Kiba-san." Hinata said, she might have found his flirting to be annoying at times but she did not hate her teammate either of them. "How are you doing." The dog bark, "and you to Akamaru-san." She knew the dog like to think of himself as a equal team mate, and technically without Akamaru Kiba would be half the ninja he is now.

"Training hard?" Kiba asked, he knew how hard Hinata been training since after Chunin exams, and he never been more proud or more attracted to her since she started taking her training extremely seriously.

"Yes I am." Hinata said, she was slowly gaining confidence that she does not shutter or at least not as much around her two team mates and her sensei but that is progress to the young Hyuga.

"So is that new version of your clan gentle fist?" Kiba asked unaware that she just got up from a little nap, and had not been practicing while he was there.

"I on-nly just got up from a na-ap,, so I do not know how you saw it." Hinata said.

"Oh." Kiba said, it made him fell like a total jackass out of himself because of that comment he made.

"But if you want I will practice on it if it makes you feel better." She said.

This only made it worst for Kiba since to him she basically was saying that she pity him and that was insulting to someone as prideful as Kiba. "Hey maybe you can help give you a moving target." He said.

"I think that can work, but may-ybe it sho-ould be… Aka-maru." Hinata said.

Kiba was confused to this, "Why?" He asked his teammate.

"It is just… that if you are un-nable to move Aka-amaru will ne-eed my help lifti-ing you up me-eanwh-hile if, it was Aka-amaru as a clone of you he will turn into his normal form and will be able to be carry by you alone." Hinata said in a inside voice as opposed t her normal whisper like voice. She love Kiba like a brother but at time he could be so stupid.

"I guess that is a good point." The feral looking boy said rubbing the back of his head, he could not believe he overlooked for something that was so obvious. "Are you ready Akamaru?" He asked the puppy, the puppy gave a yip confirming that he was ready for a spar. "Remember to keep your gentle fist or whatever you decided to called from hurting my little guy okay, and I'll get Akamaru to do the same."

Hinata nodded her head at this, she got in position arms straight out ready for a spar. Kiba then did some hand sighs, "MAN BEAST CLONE JUSTU." He said as the small lovable dog transform into a more feral version of his owner.

Hinata gave a smile, "Ready when you are."

The clone of Kiba leaped a mere couple feet away from the heiress. He gave a swipe with his left hand which was easily parry the swipe with a gentle fist. He try to kick in order to trip him, he used his right leg only to have her jump over it landing on the other side of the kick. He rotate himself hoping to keep himself facing his opponent. He leap at her once again trying to take another swing at her she easily counter it.

Hinata decided to go on the offensive against the clone of her teammate starting her version of the gentle fist. Akamaru hands went limp he can still move his arms but his fingers and wrist felt numb. He try to kick but Hinata easily block with her fighting style. Akamaru try to used his one leg left only to be charka block casing it to fall down. He disappear in a cloud of smoke making him appear back into his normal default mode. Kiba went to him worry for his partner, "You okay buddy." the dog bark licking him, "That good." He said.

Hinata asked, "Is he okay?" She asked.

"Yeah, just need a soldier pill and some rest." He said, giving his dog a soldier pill to help him heal. "You are doing a good job, keep up what you're doing and you will be the best kunochi in our class." He said.

Hinata smile liking the sound of that. (2)

 **TOO BE CONTINUE…**

* * *

 **1) Kiba won't be a jackass in this story, he will still flirts with Hinata but he close to her but is a teenage boy.**

 **2) sorry the fight wasn't good but one it was a spar two I feel like the characters of naruto can be too much of one trick ponies for a fight to be done without an outsider.**

 **reviews:**

 **TwilightKingA5L** **chapter 2 .**

 **Well, this turned out great, the symbiote taking the form of Hinata's mother and getting info about its new host, hope Hinata knows what she is doing. Nice job dude.**

 **I glad you like the story. I will try to keep Hinata from being stupid, the thing is that this is so alien to her in every respect she have no frame of reference plus the symbiote does know more about Hinata and she does of it.**

 **Guest** **chapter 2 .**

 **Interesting idea. I like what's going on in Hinata's subconscious, especially the monument. There's a lot of potential in this fanfic.  
I do have a few small criticisms, however. I noticed in the first chapter there was no explanation as to why the symbiote was in the Hidden Leaf. I think that would have been nice. Also, I'm not too keen on the name you picked for Hinata's mother. It's hard to take the situation seriously with that name. I would also work on the grammar a little bit.  
All that aside, I'm really looking forward to this story. Keep going.**

 **I am glad that you like it. I wanted to try to keep the first few chapters be from Hinata point of view if she doesn't happen immediate (with a couple exception ex. the transformation) itself we won't know it. Plus I do have plans on explaining the creature origins for a story I have plans for later, but I think I will give a hint in the next few chapters. I agree my grammar is bad but I am getting better. Yeah I might change the name of the mother.**

 **guest reader** **chapter 2 .**

 **the venom symbiote could enter hinata's body when she is younger and manifest itself before or after the chounin exams or even before the rookie nine graguates**

 **I am glad you review but I had already decided on when and how she got the symbiote and I am not changing it. Sorry but I am not.**


	4. Chapter 4: Status quo part 1

**Hinata Heinous Horror 4.**

* * *

 **Author notes:**

 **I don't own Naruto he is owned by** **Masashi Kishimoto and Studio Pierrot.**

 **Venom is owned by Marvel.**

 **I'm calling the mom Nana since her name was never said in the show.**

 **I am going to try to add Hinata shutter if it doesn't work I am not adding it anymore.**

 **Decided to stick to** **Konoha over hidden leaf village.**

 **Sorry, I would have started sooner but I didn't work on it till the beginning of August. Again if you want me to focus on this story I would like 4 review for a chapter if that is at all possible.**

* * *

 **Kohona street:**

Hinata smile, she was felling amazing she never won against any of her teammate. Even though it was only the dog of one of her teammates he was still strong and it was nice to have one win that wasn't given to her out of pity. Wait he did not even try, no he was trying to win and she manage to defeat him.

She looked around the sun seem so brighter today, she decided to followed her dream and looked out for remaining team mate Shino, and her sensei Kurenai. Hinata did not know where her sensei live, so she would travel to the Aburame clan compound. While his clan and hers never saw eye to eye, she never insulted him nor his clan so while they were never admitted it she have earn their respect. Something that she never did to her own clan. Too bad she can't change clan, although she find the idea of sending deadly butterflies to fight her enemies to be both adorable and awesome at the same time.

Once she got to the Aburame compound front gates where she could easily walk in since they did not believe in locking it during the day. She went to the lead Aburame house knocking on the door. She was greeted in the patriarch of the Aburame clan, and her team mate father Shibi. "Greet-tings Shi-ibi-sama, is Shin-no-san home?" She asked.

"Yes he is, he doing a little light taijutsu training." They both knew that the boy hated taijutsu but he knew he would need it one day. "You can come in and see him if you want to Hinata-kun." The Aburame offered to the Hyuga heiress.

Hyuga thought for half a second before answering, "Yes, I would like it." Hinata said to Shibi. The walk down the hall and to Hinata complete and utter surprise the only bug she could see was a couple dead one that were laying on the floor dead.

"Sorry we been meaning to clean recently but been busy helping the village with the Chunin Exams, and our focus was on rebuilding some of the walls that was destroy in the invasion." Shibi said.

"No need to explained." She said, "There were enemies ninjas trying to cause as much damage as possible, plus we could not start repealing the invaders until the civilians were safe away from the battle."

Shibi looked at her from behind his glasses, "Hinata, why are you telling me what I already know?"

Hinata blush at this thinking he was looking down at her, "I guess that would be logical." Hinata said trying to sound like an Aburame without shuttering.

Shibi was going to comment but decided against it out of respect. "Shino."

Shino finished a punch he threw which barely resister to the punching bag, "Yes father?"

"Your teammate show up." Shibi said. The two of them respect each other but unlike at the Hyuga compound both side manage to earn it.

"Hinata-san are you here for training?" Shino asked, he knew the answer but he still thought it would be polite to asked.

"Yes Shino-san, but if you want to continued with your fam…" Hinata said.

"NO, I mean I think it would be best if was to train with the team." Shino said, temporarily letting his emotions show over his logical side.

"Come along." Hinata said wanting to get started training she felt better than she ever had before, and wanted to see what she can do. Shino followed trying to avoid physical training, if he wasn't so desperate he would have comment of her odd behavior.

Shibi did notice this but decided to trusted his son judgment.

Once the two got on the road they started to talked, "So Hinata how has Sasuke betray been effecting you?" Shino asked.

Hinata sigh, "I be lying if I said the idea of someone from my village, hell from my class betraying the village make me worry that it could happen again." She said wondering if this will ever happen to one of her friends, even if they were close. She wonder if it was her team mate if she would break or become stronger. She would defiantly prove to everyone that she was a help to her team, her clan, to her village, and more importantly to her Naruto. Did she just say her Naruto?

"I do wonder how it got so bad?" Shino said, while he knew that the Uchiha massacre hit him hard, and the mental attack by Itachi did mess him up but he felt like there was something more. Was Hatake that bad of a teacher, was it just the genjustu his brother put him under, or was the boy always planning to escape and the change in Hokage was what he needed to escape.

"You think he would actually you know, kill Naruto?" She asked, she knew he might end up as a threat one day.

"I wasn't there, so I cannot answer it fully." Shino said, he was sure that his team mate would not go rogue but he did have his doubt Kiba could be prideful and Hinata conflict with her family could be dangerous.

"I just think be-traying Kon-oha. like that, Shino-san." She admitted.

"We should check up on Naruto. If you are willing of course." The bugged user said to his team mate.

"I think I would like that." Hinata admitted as they reach the training grounds.

 **To be continue…**

* * *

 **Reviews:**

 **TwilightKingA5L** **chapter 3 . July 11.**

 **A little short on the battle, but pretty good. Nice job on this chapter and giving a little more personality to Kiba instead of having him being a over-confident moron. Gope you're having writing this story.**

 _ **Yeah, I never really done a battle before so this will be a first but since it was a spar the fact that it is so short isn't a problem. I mean he will be cocky and a bit slow, but it won't be as bad as in other writers fanfics where he seems criminal insane just because he is after Hinata. I don't believe that just because characters are the same age and opposite genders they need to have one turn evil or end up together by the end.**_

 **Guest** **chapter 1 . July 11.**

 **You are seriously cruel for even thinking this up, yo. Poor, innocent Hinata, used like fleshy suit by a symbiote that molestes it's victim before taking control? How could you do this to her, you fiend?!**

 _ **As a writer it is my job to have do horrible things to the characters I love for drama. Well I don't think she can stay innocent forever. Again I have to do horrid things because that drama. PS this was not my idea it was TwilightKingA5L challenge.**_

 **guest reader** **chapter 3 . July 23.**

 **just consider my idea to be another hinata-venom challange you as well as others might want to take on**

 _ **I would but I am already doing one challenge (this one), on top of maybe continuing some past stories, working on new ones, and having a life outside of fanfiction at well I just don't have the time. If I could do several fanfics, work, go to school, and church I would but I can't.**_

 **Guest  
I appreciate the previous review (and the name change). So she's already more confident, huh? Let's see where this goes. Also, I wonder how the symbiote will affect her interaction with Naruto (at this level, I mean).  
Can't wait for the next chapter.**

 _ **Yeah, I guess her name was bizarre. She is more confident although I am not sure if I can make her shutter and make it looks good but I will try in this chapter. You're have to wait.**_


	5. Chapter 5: Status quo part 2

**Hinata Heinous Horror 5.**

* * *

 **Author notes:**

 **I don't own Naruto he is owned by** **Masashi Kishimoto and Studio Pierrot.**

 **Venom is owned by Marvel.**

 **I'm calling the mom Nana since her name was never said in the show.**

 **I will not used Japanese name unless it something that sounds better in Japanese like Byakugan.**

 **I been thinking seriously about deleting some of my earlier stories, I want a better rep on this amazing site. Yes, no, or maybe. They are bad and I fear one of my stories will end up on one of those fanfiction reviews site.**

Talk

 _Thoughts/symbiote speak._

* * *

 **Konoha streets:**

Hinata and Shino decided to check the training grounds to see if Naruto was doing okay. Shino knew that Naruto was a bit off since the attack. Hinata was a bit more optimist about Naruto but not without moments of doubts.

"Do you think we're find Sasuke soon?" Hinata asked, while they weren't close she could not believe that one of her class mates were end up as a traitor, maybe her clan elders were right about the Uchiha clan.

"I do not know Hinata, but even if we do then what?" He asked, "Even if we find him he won't just accept our offer even with open arms. Do you think any of us would be willing to fight one of our former classmate, and former Konoha ninja?"

"I don't know." Hinata said, _if it was to protect Naruto or her baby sister maybe._

"It is a question we all will have to asked ourselves. Although maybe we should try to not mention it to Naruto he might not want to hear it." Shino said.

 _Ya think,_ "I agree Shino-kun." Hinata said.

"I think I see him." Shino said, as he would asked her about it later. He knew that pressuring her about it would do no good for anyone.

Naruto was having some ramen. It was the blonde hair shinobi breakfast since he didn't want to make it himself that day. He took the failure of the Sasuke retrieval mission the hardest of the five that went. He was going to find a way to bring back Sasuke and make things better. He would keep his promise to Sakura no matter what happens, he will keep his promise.

Hinata notice part of her just wanted to walk away, but she will try to talk to him. "Hello Naru-to."

Naruto turn around, "Hey Hinata, hey Shino." The blonde hair ninja said to his friends. "Where is Kiba?" He asked, wanting to talk to someone that was on the Sasuke retrieval mission.

"I last saw Ki-ba he was in the train-ing field." Hinata said.

"Thank you, hey I don't feel comfortable training with Sakura for the moment can I train with you guys?" Naruto asked, the mission really gotten to him and he couldn't face Sakura.

Hinata thought, she could work on her training, and the nerve to asked him out. _This is it Hinata,_ _Now or never, just do it._ "I do-n't mind, but you will have to asked my team-mates if it is okay." _Come on, don't mess this up for me._

Shino knew what this means, "If you can convince Kiba, I see no reason against it. Plus having another ninja around might be helpful for our training." He said, he knew it would be logical to try to have Naruto around to help Hinata with her feeling.

"Thanks man, I will make sure you won't regret it, believe it." Naruto said, completely unaware that he fail to thank Hinata properly.

Shino noticed this, "I don't think I am the one you should be thanking." The bug user said, he prefer not to deal with emotions unless he had to but it would be the best to help his team mate.

Naruto blush realizing his mistake, "Sorry, thank you Hinata." He said, wanting to be nice to one of his fellow Leaf Shinobi.

 _He says 'thank you', he loves me._ The Hyuga heiress said, "Your welcome, Naruto-chan." She said, unaware she was called him Chan, and neither did Naruto.

"To the training ground." The blond hair hero said.

Hinata smile at her crush. She feel amazing today, whatever happen early was the best thing ever, and she would try to keep whatever this is for as long as possible, _maybe forever._

* * *

 **Reviews:**

 **Guest** **chapter 4 . 8/21**

 **Konoha.**

 **Yes, Konoha what? Are you saying it is Konoha instead of Hidden Leaf Village?**

 **Guest chapter 4 . 8/21**

 **Think you can change the picture a little? Don't want to be an idea thief. How about making it look closer to the Naruto universe?**

 **Maybe I been working on one myself but it taking longer than I expected, and might not want to use it anyways. I will re-watch the series on Netflix but I will do my own story here.**

 **SPark681 chapter 4 . 4/22**

 **Well this has been good so far wonder if Venom would cause Hinata to want Naruto more I mean sounds like something like that could happen anyways keep up the great work!**

 **I do think Venom will used Hinata crush for her own gains but it will be subtle.**

 **guest reader chapter 4 . Aug 23**

 **though short i like the chapter also i like you having hinata stutter only so often any time i read a fan fiction that is naruto hinata based hinata's stutter is so bad i think i'm hearing porky pig talk**

 **Yeah, I want to get a chapter out a month and I have a word minimum. Yeah, I think I'll keep the shutter for now but only for two syllable or more words. I refused to give the word 'the' a hyphen.**

 **Guest chapter 4 .** **Aug 26**

 **Alright, they're looking for Naruto. Cool.  
Just keep an eye on your grammar, and this will be good (and I do believe you are improving).**

 **Thanks for the compliment. Yeah Grammar is my weakness, but I just have to** **persevere.**


	6. Chapter 6: status quo part 3

**Hinata Heinous Horror 6.**

* * *

 **Author notes:**

 **I don't own Naruto he is owned by** **Masashi Kishimoto and Studio Pierrot.**

 **Venom is owned by Marvel.**

 **I'm calling the mom Nana since her name was never said in the show.**

 **I will not used Japanese name unless it something that sounds better in Japanese like Byakugan.**

 **I been thinking seriously about deleting some of my earlier stories, I want a better rep on this amazing site. Yes, no, or maybe. They are bad and I fear one of my stories will end up on one of those fanfics reviews site.**

Talk

 _Thoughts/symbiote speak._

* * *

 **The Konoha training ground:**

Naruto was delighted at having someone to train with. Kakashi try to help him but his distress of losing one of his students was beyond the jōnin ability. Sakura was depress, and have an epiphany that her current style of training and performance was ill-conceived, and decided to refine her training (i.e. actually try). There were rumors of someone coming to replace Sasuke but none of Team Seven was ready to go through the vexing setting of training a new member and having him fit in. They also refused to give up on the possibility of Sasuke just to returning.

Naruto would be lying if he said he wouldn't want the return to the status quo, to act like the wreckage that occurred to Team Seven never happen and have his best friend fighting alongside me. Unfortunately life was not that easy and he had to deal with the consequences to his friend defect. So all he could do was get strong to show Sasuke that loyalty, friendship and determination is better than the short cut, better than the vile path the snake will try to take him down.

"Thank again for having me, Team Seven haven't been the same since the incident." Naruto said, not very comfortable talking about it.

"No pro-blem Naruto." Hinata said, she would do anything for her Naruto.

Kiba was enjoying training with his dog, he turned to see his team and Naruto, "Hey guys. Hey Naruto what are you doing here?"

"Well um…" Hinata was about to explained but…

"They invited me to train with you guys, you don't mind." Naruto finished before Hinata did.

"Sure our sensei came earlier said we can train ourselves if we want today, so you're not intruding or anything." Kiba said, he said it wasn't normal for the Kohona twelve*, but they all knew that it had something to do with the failure of the Sasuke retrieval mission.

"Really thank you man." The sun kissed blonde said, he was going to train extremely hard and stop anyone that get in the way of saving his best friend, believe it*.

Hinata smile, she would never admitted it but she wanted to help him any way she can. Her ninja way was to get strong to prove to her family that she wasn't weak, and she would fight alongside him to prove it. She fell like she could take on that no good snake with only Naruto to help her.

Shino knew that something was different about Hinata today, but couldn't find any logic explanation for it. Even his bugs didn't find anything different about her. Could she just started to feel more comfortable since she started to train in a different style from her family style.

"I say I train with Naruto, a rematch from the Chunin exams." Kiba said, he was a little bitter about losing and wanted to prove that he could beat the sun kissed blond in a battle no matter what it takes.*

"I defeated you once I can do it again, believe it." Naruto declare to the heavens above. He was a teenager and didn't believe in saying no to a friendly spar. He could get better if he train with clans heirs, he would prove that he is a the best Hokage material in the village.

"Hey it was dumb luck that you manage to kick me in the face."* He said, he was so embarrass to have been knock out by accident.

"Good because an insane snake mess with my charka, so this is my opportunity to prove myself." Naruto said, upset he didn't get to show his stuff at full strength.

Shino actually was looking forward to this. He knew that seeing a comrade in action would be helpful in knowing how to fight alongside with him without damaging his bugs.

Hinata smile, "Should-n't you guys have a refe-ree?" She asked. She didn't want her teammate and crush to just keep on hitting each other without any real progress in their Taijutsu. So someone to tell them enough is a good choice.

They both groaned at this but figure that might actually be a good idea. "Okay, Hinata since it is your idea." Naruto said, he wanted a rematch with the Inuzuka heir. "I am going to beat you like a rug."

"I'll crush you're like a roach." The canine like boy said.

"Don't you mean flea." The jinchūriki said, thinking that he was actually kind of pest if he wanted to be.

"I'll show you." He said, as the Hinata held him back, Shino did the same thing. "Calm down you two." Shino said.

"Okay." Kiba said, it took them a minute but the two boys calm down. They went in a training ring. Hinata got outside the ring and spoke, "This is friend-ly spar, no ass-assin Justus nor any move with the intent to kill, so watch how you used those Kun-ais knives." She said both nodded, and did a the hand sign to show that they were ready for a spar. The two both jumped at each other.

* * *

 _ **To be continued…**_

 _ **Notes:**_

 _ **1) I know that not correct with Shikamaru promotion and Sasuke defection but changing the name didn't read right.**_

 _ **2) No, I am not Japanese nor do I pretend to be. The only thing I subbed is Godzilla.**_

 _ **3) Before you asked no this is not bashing, he and Naruto will have a rival but their teenagers so insecurity are normal things.**_

 _ **4) Yeah, I hated how Naruto manage to finished off Kiba so here he simply kick Kiba in the noise knocking him out here.**_

 _ **5) Sorry the end was a bit abrupt but I am not go at fight, so I figure I would have a whole chapter for the two sparring.**_

* * *

 _ **Reviews:**_

 **guest reader** **chapter 5 . Nov 30**

 **take all the time you need i prefer a well writen story**

 **I am glad you like my story.**


End file.
